flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Araluen Army
The Araluen army, also known as the King's Army, is the force that protects and serves the King of Araluen. It is made up of many different units, including the Ranger Corps and the Royal Scouts. King Duncan's army, which is drawn from the 50 fiefs of Araluen, is very large, numbering thousands of men. The fiefs must keep a ready group of trained archers to fight in the army. Ranger Corps The Ranger Corps acts as an elite fighting force capable performing covert operations such such as intelligence gathering, scouting, infiltration and assassination. They are capable of leading sections of the Araluan army during times of war and considered advisor even to the King of Araluen. They are highly skilled archers and knife throwers and are trained in the art of unseen movement. They are trained extensively in battle strategy, geography, negotiations and other skills. However, there are only 50 of them in the Corps at any one time (excluding apprentices), one for each fief, due to their specialized nature. Retired Rangers perform work for the Corps when needed, but will not fight in any official capacity if war is declared on Araluen. Soldiers The part-time men at arms make up the majority of the army. They are lightly armed infantry and the regimental commanders are the only mounted men in the units. They use spears, swords, pikes when in combat and are the primary combat troops of the Araluan army. Usually deployed along a large front, and with missile cover from Rangers and Archers, they can be a troublesome enemy to face. Archers The Araluen army is unique by having a standing force of longbowmen. Araluen uses them to devastating effect during battle, as they are the only large force of archers in the Hemisphere. A group of one hundred archers is stationed in Skandia to help defend them from attack. Archers usually come in groups of two, the bowmen, and a shield man. The shield men guard the bowmen, but if attacked, can throw down their large shields and defend the archers using a spear. Messenger Corps The Messenger Corps, lead by Sir Vincent, are knights and soldiers who carry messages across the battlefield to the commanders of the Araluan army. They act as the ears and eyes of the King and his council during a battle. They wear minimal armor in order to move faster and use swords and daggers. Royal Scouts The Royal Scouts of the Army train the archers of the Kingdom and are tasked with scouting out ahead of the army in a battle. The officers of the Royal Scouts come from nobility, making them almost equivalent to knights. Will was offered join their ranks at the end of Oakleaf Bearers, but he refused the offer, preferring to remain a Ranger. Knights Recruits that graduate from the Battleschools of the Kingdom are eventually rewarded with knighthood. They are the kingdom's elite swordsmen and there is only one knight to every ten soldiers. They fight with long swords, arming swords, axes, lances, and spears, generally favoring two handed weapons. All knights are trained as Cavalrymen, who ride on horses with lances. Cavalry Knights who choose to become Cavalrymen use the lance as their primary weapon. They are mounted on fierce battlehorses, which make them virtually invincible to Wargals, due to their fear of horses. Category:Army Units and Combat Category:Articles without images Category:Araluens Category:Articles needing Improvement